Je n'abandonnerai pas
by ElineBlackMalfoy
Summary: Le circuit asiatique est terminé. Aichi se trouve maintenant au lycée. Tout va pour le mieux pour lui et ses amis, surtout Kai ! Enfin c'était avant l'apparition d'une certaine personne... Aichi/Kai ceci est ma première histoire sur Cardfight Vanguard venez lire s'il vous plait ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Je n'abandonnerai pas**

Il faisait chaud, en ce samedi matin. Le ciel bleu donnait envi de s'évader, s'amuser, voir ses amis.

En voyant le beau temps, Sendou Aichi se réveilla de bonne humeur. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que le Cardfight Vanguard Circuit c'était fini. Pour Aichi rien n'avait changé malgré qu'il soit maintenant le champion du continent Asiatiques de Vanguard avec ses deux amis, Tokura Misaki et Katsuragi Kamoui.

Aichi était rentré en première année au lycée Miyaji, quinze jours auparavant. Il avait décidé de former un Club de Vanguard. C'était ainsi que le leader de la team Q4 se fit de nouveaux amis partageant la même passion pour le jeu de carte.

Le bleuté devait retrouver ses amis, nouveau comme ancien, ce matin même, au magasin Card Capital, devenu en quelque sorte leur quartier général pour le weekend.

Le jeune champion se leva, prit ses vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille, et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois prêt, l'aîné de la famille Sendou, descendit prendre son déjeuner, qu'il se dépêcha de manger. A peine eut-il fini, qu'Aichi était déjà parti en direction du magasin de carte.

Quand Aichi franchit les portes du magasin, l put voir que tous ses amis étaient déjà là. Misaki à la caisse en train de lire un magazine, Shingo et Noaki étaient en plein combat, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs, Kourin regardait leur combat d'un air blasé, même si on pouvait apercevoir un micro sourire.

Sur les tables du magasin, il y avait Miwa qui expliqué, on ne sait quoi avec de grand gestes, a de jeunes combattants. Komoui essayait de se faire remarquer par sa petite sœur, sans succès. Et enfin il aperçut Kai.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait le maître des Kagero, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Cela avait intrigué le jeune Sendiu quand il s'en été aperçu Aichi avait donc énormément réfléchit pour pouvoir comprendre ses sentiments. Il en avait déduit que c'était l'excitation de faire des combats avait Kai qui faisait augmenter son rythme cardiaque.

Il salua tout le monde et la matinée se passa très vite pour le bleuté qui enchaina les combats.

A midi, tout le groupe de combattants allèrent en centre-ville manger ensemble.

Apres un bon repas, qui fut mouvementé entre les disputes de Shingo et Noaki, les blagues de Miwa et plein d'autres choses, Aichi et ses amis retournèrent à Card Capital

Alors qu'il franchissait la porte, Aichi se retrouva à terre par une jeune fille de leur âge criant :

_- AICHIIIII ! _

**KT/AS KT/AS**

La journée avait très bien commencé pour Kai. Le soleil était au rendez-vous. Il faisait chaud mais pas trop. Il avait pu faire des combats de son jeu préféré, Vanguard. Mais surtout, il avait pu passer du temps avec son ange.

Quand il l'avait vu arrivé, le maître des Kagero n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre a cent à l'heure, n'y de sentir des papillons se promener sur tout son corps en sentant le regard du bleuté sur lui. Heureusement qu'il avait une bonne maîtrise de lui, sinon le monde entier serait déjà au courant de son amour pour le leadeur de l'équipe Q4. Et oui, lui, Kai Toshiki, était tombé éperdument amoureux de Sendou Aichi.

Il avait donc eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas étrangler cette fille qui avait sauté autour du cou de son ange. Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé était que son amour semblait connaître cette pouf.

- _Ève ! Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais en Europe avec tes parents._

_- Je suis venue pour te voir mon cœur, bien évidemment ! _

Sans qu'il ne puisse sen empêcher, l'œil gauche du maître Kagero était pris d'un tic nerveux. Il allait vraiment tuer cette fille.

- _Ève-san,_ dit Emi, _tu peux te lever ?_ _Tu es en train d'étouffer Aichi._

À peine la petite sœur d'Aichi eut-elle prononcé ses mots la dénommé Ève se leva en vitesse, s'excusant auprès du jeune champion en l'aidant a se relever. Ce fut Misaki qui posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

- _Qui es-tu_ ?

Ce fut Aichi qui répondit.

- _Je vous présente Ève Nadeshi. C'est une amie d'enfance. On était dans la même classe en primaire. Elle a déménagé depuis plusieurs années en Europe_

- _Que fait-elle ici alors ?_ Demanda Kai froidement.

- _Je suis revenue au Japon pour ramener mon fiancé avec moi en Europe_, dit d'une voix joyeuse Ève.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur tout le groupe de combattant. Après avoir entendu le mot " financé", Kai eu un TRES mauvais présentement.

**KT/AS KT/AS**

Après s'être relevé de sa rencontre avec le sol, Aichi avait présenté son amie d'enfance. Ève avait bien changé. Quand elle était petit, elle était méprisé, tout comme lui par les autres élèves, à cause de ses rondeurs et de ses cheveux blonds qui prouvé qu'elle était une métisse. C'est dans la souffrance qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés. Aujourd'hui, elle était légèrement plus grande que lui, elle avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfance qui étaient remplacé par des traits fins et féminins. Ses cheveux blonds qui étaient courts sont maintenant longs et ondulés qui lui arrivèrent jusqu'au milieu du dos. Ses yeux verts bouteille étaient maintenant soulignés d'un léger crayon noir. Aichi ne pouvait le nier, son amie était devenue une belle jeune femme. Quand il entendit la raison de son retour, il demanda

- _Mais tu es trop jeune !? Pourquoi tu te marierais ?_

- _C'est la tradition_, répondit-elle à son ami_. Tu te souviens que je viens d'une très vieille famille japonaise ?_ Aichi acquiesça. _Ma famille respecte les traditions depuis des générations. Il est donc de mon devoir et de mon honneur de les respecter à mon tour._

- _Mais cela ne se fait pu de nos jours_, dit Komoui.

- _Les anciennes familles comme la mienne le font toujours. Si je ne le fait pas se serait un immense déshonneur pour moi et ma famille._

- _Tu as dit '' ramener avec moi mon fiancé '' et non trouver. Qui est ton fiancé ? Tu le connais n'est ce pas ?_

C'est Kai qui avait posé cette question, avec le ton qu'il n'utilisait qu'avec les personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Aichi ne comprenait pas. Tout dans l'attitude de Kai montrait qu'il n'aimait pas Ève. D'habitude, il est distant avec les personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas mais ses personnes le laisser indifférent. Alors que là, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il ne m'aimait pas son amie d'enfance. Le champion de Vanguard fut sorti de ses pensées quand son amie répondit à son rival.

-_ En effet, je le connais. _Ève avait baissé la tête et avait presque chuchoté la réponse.

- _Et qui est-ce ?_ Redemanda encore plus froidement le maître des Kagero.

La blonde releva la tête et regarda le bleuté dans les yeux.

- _Sendou Aichi._

**KT/AS KT/AS**


	2. Chapter 2

Je n'abandonnerai pas

**Note de l'auteur**** : Bonjour ! Et voilà le second chapitre ! J'aimerai remercier ****Tsukiyomi-Hime pour m'avoir laissé une review, mis des ses auteur suivie et favori ainsi que ma fic ! cela m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! :-) **

**Ensuite merci Tsubasa Sora de d'avoir rajouté ma fic dans ses suivie et ses favori !**

**Je vous dis bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2

- _Sendou Aichi_

Kai, à l'entente du nom de son ange, sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre. Ce n'est pas possible. C'était une blague. Aichi ne pouvait pas être le fiancé de cette...cette...

Le maître des Kagero n'arrivait même pas à la décrire.

- _Mo...moi,_ babultina le maître des Royale Paladin en se montrant du doigt.

- _Mais je croyais que les mariages arrangés ne se faisaient qu'entre ancienne famille traditionnelle ?_ C'est Emi qui avait posé la question.

_- C'est exact_, répondit Ève.

- _Donc tu te trompes !_ Dit Morikawa. _Aichi ne vient pas d'une famille traditionnelle. _

- _C'est toi qui te trompe,_ dit d'une voix calme l'héritière Nadeshi_, Aichi et Emi sont les deux derniers membres encore vivant de la très vielle famille Sendou. Malheureusement leur père et leurs grands-parents sont morts avant qu'il ne puisse être formé sur leurs origines. Mais Aichi sommes bien fiancé. Mes parents, chefs de la famille, et les grands parents d'Aichi, chef de la famille Sendou à l'époque, ont réalisé ce contrat de mariage peut après notre naissance. _

- _Mais...mais ce n'est pas possible Ève_, dit Aichi ne réalisant toujours pas ce que son amie d'enfance venait de dire, _ma mère ne vient pas d'une famille traditionnelle. Si ce que tu disais été vrai, ma mère n'aurait jamais pu être marié à mon père. _

- _Ton père était une exception_, continua la '' fiancée'' d'Aichi. _Tu sais que ton père et ta mère se sont connus au lycée_.

Aichi et Emi acquiescèrent tandis que les autres écoutés l'échange avec attention surtout Kai.

Depuis qu'il avait entendu le nom d'Aichi, voulait trouver une solution pour empêcher ce mariage. Peut-être que l'histoire des parents de son ange lui donnerai cette solution. Car s'enfuir du Japon sans le dire à personne et en enlevant le bleuté n'était sûrement pas la meilleure des idées.

- _Ton père avait un mariage arrangé avec ma mère depuis sa naissance. Il s'était résigné. C'était la tradition après tout. Sauf qu'à son entrée au lycée il rencontra ta mère Miko et il en tomba amoureux. Il s'opposa alors à ses parents refusant ce mariage. Il lui fallut un an pour réussir à les convaincre. Mais il restait toujours un problème. Le contrat de mariage entre la famille Sendou et Nadeshi. Ton père Aichi dû faire un sacrifice. Son fils devrait se marier à la future fille de la famille Nadeshi_.

Un silence se créa à la fin de l'explication. Kai ne savait pas quoi penser. Il ne voulait pas laisser son ange à une autre que lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait peu de choses sur les familles traditionnelles, mais une règle était connue de tous. Peu importe ce que se passe, annuler un contrat de mariage entre deux familles était quasiment impossible. Car un contrat de mariage était signé entre les chefs des deux familles. Donc la seule solution serait que le père de cette fille, cette voleuse, annule ce mariage. Et soudain Kai eu un flash.

- _Mais ce n'est pas possible !_ Dit Aichi. _Je veux dire on est trop jeune! On ne peut pas se marier !_

- _Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça_ ? Ève avait prononcé cette phrase les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- _Ce...ce n'est pas ça_, répondit le champion Vanguard_, je t'aime comme une amie. Je ne peux pas me marier avec toi. On n'est pas amoureux_. Aichi rougit quand il prononça cette phrase.

- _L'amour viendra avec le temps. Comme pour mes parents. Et puis, on ne rien y faire. Ce sont nos parents les chefs de famille. On ne peut pas aller contre cette décision. _

- _Tu as tords._

C'est Kai qui avait fait cette déclaration.

-_Je ne crois pas_, répondit la blonde, _cela fait pratiquement dix ans que j'étudie les traditions des vieilles familles. Je ne me trompe pas._

Éve avait bien vu que le châtain avait des sentiments pour son fiancé. Elle était arrivée le matin chez la famille Sendou, voulant voir Aichi le plus vite possible. Il lui avait tant manqué ! Mais malheureusement Miko lui avait dit que le bleuté était déjà parti pour le magasin de carte. Elle s'était alors rendue à ce lieu qui était cher à son futur mari. Une fois au magasin, la blonde avait tout de suite repérer son ami d'enfance dont elle était tombé amoureuse. Il avait changé. Surtout moralement. Lui qui était un petit garçon qui se faisait battre sans rien dire, qui n'aimait pas aller à l'école n'existait plus. Il avait laissé la place à un jeune homme sûr de lui et qui n'abandonne jamais.

Elle s'était donc mise dans un coin sans se faire remarquer. Et l'avait observé jusqu'à ce qu'il aille manger en ville. Mais l'héritière n'avait pas observé qu'Aichi mais aussi ses amis. Surtout le châtain, quand elle avait vu le regard qu'il posé sur le bleuté ! Il avait un regard amoureux. Les autres ne le voyaient peut être pas mais elle si, après tout elle avait le même.

Mais ses doutes c'était confirmé quand elle avait intercepté le regard meurtrier qu'il lui avait lancé quand elle avait sauté autour du cou de Aichi, lui prouvant que le dénommé Kai était bel et bien jaloux.

Donc qu'il lui dise qu'elle se trompe pour qu'il puisse récupérer Aichi, elle ne l'accepterai pas. Elle ne se laisserai pas faire !

- _Seul les chefs de famille peuvent annuler le mariage c'est ça_ ? Redemanda Kai.

- _Effectivement_, dit d'un ton méfiante la jeune fille, _mais mon père ne brisera jamais le contrat._

- _Ton père non. Mais Aichi oui. _

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du maître Kagero.

Tout le monde regardés le châtain sans comprendre.

- _Les grands parents et le père d'Aichi étant mort, cest lui qui est maintenant le nouveau chef de famille. Il peut donc annuler le mariage s'il le souhaite._

À la fin de la phrase de son rival dans le coeur d'Aichi, Ève compris la stratégie du combattant Vanguard. Mais malheureusement pour lui ça ne marchera pas.

- _C'est vrai ?_ demanda Aichi. _Je peux vraiment faire ça ? _

Aichi avait posé la question, non pas parce que il n'aimait pas Eve. Au contraire, il la considérait même comme une seconde petite sœur. Et il le savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'aimer plus que cela. Donc s'il pouvait vraiment annuler ce mariage cela serait mieux pour tous les deux. Alors si ce ue Kai disait été vrai, il annulerai ce mariage. Pour son propre bonheur ainsi que celui de son amie d'enfance.

Pour Eve, c'était différent. Quand Aichi avait posé cette question, il y avait tellement d'espoir dans son regard et dans sa voix que cela lui fit comme si elle recevait un poignard en plein cœur. Elle l'aimait tellement.

Alors que pour Kai, le fait d'entendre autant d'espoir dans la voix de son Ange que cela l'avait rassuré. Cela signifié qu'Aichi n'éprouvé pas de sentiments pour la blonde.

- _Tu pourrais effectivement annuler le mariage, admit difficilement l'héritière Nadeshi, mais le contrat serait toujours d'actualité et se serait ta sœur qui épouserait, alors, mon petit frère quand ils auront nos âges, pour compenser l'annulation de celui-ci, pour que nos deux familles soient enfin liés._

Aichi ne savait pas quoi penser. Il pouvait annuler ce mariage comme il le désirait, mais cela condamné sa petite sœur. D'un autre côté le champion Vanguard ne savait toujours pas si cette histoire de vieille famille ainsi que de mariage était vrai. Pour cela il devait demander à sa mère.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Eve déclara

- _Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux toujours demander à Miko. Elle te le confirmera. Et sache que le contrat n'officialise pas totalement le mariage. Il y a également une cérémonie. Après la cérémonie, plus rien ne pourra briser la fusion entre nos deux familles. Comme tu n'as pas reçu l'enseignement que tu aurais dû avoir, mon père voulait que je te prévienne. Il te laisse jusqu'à demain pour choisir si tu préfères te marier avec moi ou Emi avec mon frère. Si tu acceptes, la cérémonie pour officialiser notre union sera dans une semaine._

Aichi ne savait vraiment quoi en penser. Il devait rentrer. Il avait besoin de parler à sa mère. Sans répondre à son amie d'enfance, Aichi sortit du magasin.

Ses amis n'avaient aucunes réactions sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tous se posaient des questions. Et si cela avait été eux à la place d'Aichi qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place ? Auraient-ils sacrifié leur petite sœur pour pouvoir vivre leur propre vie. Ou se seraient-ils sacrifiés pour permettre à leur sœur de vire la vie qu'elle souhaite.

Alors que tout le monde était dans ses pensées, Kai partit à son tour. Merde ! Son plan tombé à l'eau. Il connaissait trop bien son Ange pour savoir qu'il préférait se marier lui-même avec cette pimbêche plutôt que de priver sa sœur du choix de vivre sa vie comme elle le veut.

Kai sortit de ses pensées tortueuses par justement celle qu'il était en train de torturer.

- _Kai-kum_

- _Ce sera Toshiki pour toi, cracha le châtain en se retournant vers la blonde._

- _Bien Toshiki-san. Je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as aucune chance de gagner._

- _Je trouverai un moyen_, dit le maître des Kagero. Il n'avait pas besoin de caché ses intentions ni ses sentiments avec qu'elle. Il savait très bien qu'elle l'avait percé à jour_. Peu importe lequel ! Mais je ne laisserai pas Aichi se marrier avec toi. Je préfère encore vendre mon âme au diable._

- _Quoi que tu dises. Tu ferais mieux de t'habituer à me voir au bras d'Aichi, car nous le savons tous les deux, Aichi préféra se marier avec moi plutôt que de forcer Emi faire un mariage avec mon frère._

Kai ne répondit rien. Il préféra tourner le dos à l'héritière Nadeshi, et parti pour rentrer chez lui

**Et voilà ! avez vous aimé ? Si oui laissé un review ! et je vous dit à la prochaine **

**Ja-nee !**

**ElineBlackMalfoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'abandonnerai pas **

**Note de l'auteur :****Bonjour ! et oui voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre ! bon la vérité et que j'ai un peu d'avance dans l'histoire et qu'il me reste encore un chapitre d'avance donc je me suis dit je vais faire plaisir à mes lecteurs en leur mettant la suite ! Bon par contre la chapitre qu'il me reste d'avance je vais attendre un peu avant le poster, genre que j'ai fini celui d'après ! comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps ! :-) **

**Je remercie encore ****Tsukiyomi-Hime pour m'avoir laissé encore une fois une review ^^ tu nas pas à rougir des compliment tu les mérites ^^ et j'ai aussi hâte de lire la suite de t'es fics ! **

**Et maintenant place à la lecture ! Bisous !**

Kai avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Quand il était rentré dans son appartement, il s'était directement mis devant son ordinateur avec une seule idée en tête : trouver une solution pour arrêter ce mariage.

Mais le maître des Kageros peut résumer ses recherches en un seul moi : RIEN !

Il avait passé une nuit blanche pour ne rien trouver. On pouvait clairement dire qu'il était frustré. Le combattant Vanguard avait donc décidé d'aller faire un tour au parc avant d'aller au magasin, entendre la réponse d'Aichi.

Après vingt minutes à errer sans but dans le parc, le châtain arriva au niveau de la fontaine où son Ange avait l'habitude de venir réfléchir et justement le bleuté était assis au bord.

Kai s'assit, sans dire un mot, à côté de l'homme de sa vie. Il appréciait le silence entre eux cela n'avait rien de pesant, au contraire, il plutôt relaxant. Si Aichi voulait lui parler, il pouvait. Il l'écouterait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas forcer le bleuté à se confier. Il fallait le laisser venir à lui. Kai eut à attendre seulement 5 minutes_._

- _Comment en est-on arrivé là ? _

Kai ne répondit rien. La question étant purement rhétorique. Aichi continua alors.

- _C'est vrai ! Hier encore j'étais un simple lycéen qui aimait jouer à Vanguard ! Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, j'apprends que je fais partie d'une vieille famille japonaise, suivant d'anciennes traditions, et qu'en plus je suis le chef de famille. Et pour combler le tout, je dois me marier avec mon amie d'enfance que je considère comme étant une seconde sœur à mes yeux._

Aichi soupira. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que sa vie puisse être aussi chamboulée en un jour.

- _Donc ta mère t'a confirmé ce que l'autre t'avait dit,_ affirma Kai

- _Oui _

- _Pour moi, que tu viennes d'une famille traditionnelle ou d'une autre, ne change strictement rien pour moi. Tu es toujours Aichi._

Quand Aichi entendit cela, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Savoir que Kai et que tous ses amis resteraient à ses côté même si il se mariait et devenait chef de famille, en était peut être la cause. Cela était rassurant. Pourtant il était persuadé que si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'il lui avait dit, son cœur ne bâterait pas aussi fortement.

Mais malheureusement, en pensant à son futur mariage, il avait quand même un pincement au cœur. Et ce pincement était encore plus fort, quand il regarda le maître des Kagero. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Kai était celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde de Vanguard. C'était grâce à lui s'il était devenu celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. En se mariant à Eve, il avait l'impression de trahir le châtain. Comme à l'époque, où il était aveuglé par le pouvoir du Psyqualia.

- _Tu comptes réellement te marier avec cette fille, Aichi ? _

- _Elle s'appelle Eve. Et je n'ai pas le choix Kai-kun_

- _On a toujours le choix !_

- _Non je ne l'ai pas ! Pas cette fois ! Si je n'accepte pas ce mariage avec Eve, c'est Emi qui en subira les conséquences. Et je veux lui éviter ça._

- _Et si je trouvais un moyen pour arrêter tout ça, ne suivrais-tu ? _

Kai avait dit ça, en plantant son regard vert dans celui bleu du champion.

- _Pourquoi as-tu l'air de tant vouloir que ce mariage n'est pas lieux ? Je ne te comprends plus Kai-kun. C'est comme tes réactions très froides envers Eve. Alors que tu ne la connais pas. Pourquoi as-tu ce genre de réactions ? Explique-moi._

Kai était pris au dépourvu. Cela fait un moment qu'il voulait dévoiler ses sentiments à son Ange. Mais la peur d'être rejeter, l'avait toujours fait retarder ce moment. Et puis il ne s'était pas du tout imaginé faire sa déclaration dans ces circonstances. Mais si il ne le faisait maintenant, il n'en aurait peut-être plus jamais l'occasion avec ce foutu mariage.

Autre chose qui était important est que si il faisait sa déclaration maintenant cela ferai peut être changé la décision de son Amour.

Et puis enfin les deux grands yeux bleu qui le regardé avec un regard tellement suppliant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui caché.

Le seul problème qui resté maintenant était la façon dont il devait lui dire. Kai n'étant pas quelqu'un montrant ses sentiments, il ne pouvait pas simplement il dire ''je t'aime''. Aichi le prendrait sûrement pour une blague. Alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour lire faire comprendre. Mais finalement, le destin en décidé autrement quand Aichi parla.

Aichi attendait toujours la réponse à sa question. Il avait vu les sourcils de son ami se fronçaient quand il lui avait posé la question, prouvant que le châtain réfléchissait à la réponse qu'il lui allait lui donner. Mais là, cela faisait déjà deux minutes que le silence régnait.

- _Kai-kum, ça v…_

Le champion asiatique Vanguard n'eut pas le temps de finir sa question que deux lèvres viennent se poser sur les siennes. Que se passait-il ? Kai, son ami, son rival, l'embrassait ! Mais pourquoi ? Quand le baiser fut rompu pour seul le châtain dit trois petits mots qui bouleversa plus qu'il ne semblait le bleuté.

- _Je t'aime…_

KT/AS KT/AS

- _Je t'aime…_

Ça y est ! Il lui avait enfin dévoilé ses sentiments. Mais maintenant Kai se sentait gêné. On peut dire qu'il n'avait pas réfléchit assez longtemps avant d'embrassait son Ange. Mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Quand il les avait vus bougé, cela avait été le déclencheur. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvé ! Il savait enfin quelles goûtes elles avaient ! Cependant, le maître des Kagero avait honte car il été sûr que cela était le premier baiser de son Amour. Il lui avait en quelque sorte volé. Mais d'un autre côté, il était contant et joyeux. Il avait été le premier à l'embrasser mais surtout, il l'avait embrassé avant Eve et cette pensée le remplissait de joie.

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit, dès que le bleutés eut l'air de reprendre ses esprits, il s'enfuit. Kai resta seul au bord de la fontaine et prenant la fuite de Aichi comme un poignard dans le cœur.

KT/AS KT/AS

Aichi courait. Où ? Il ne savait pas. Il devait juste courir pour éviter de repenser à ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes plutôt.

Pourquoi Kai avait fait ça ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui alors qu'il allait accepter de se marier à Eve.

Mais ce qui effrayé le plus le combattant Vanguard, c'est qu'il avait amé ça ! Il avait voulu que le temps s'arrête et qu'il ne reprenne jamais.

Il était forcément en train de rêver. Il allait se réveiller, découvrir que Eve était toujours en Europe avec ses parents, qu'il ne venait pas d'une vieille famille traditionnelle. Et quand il se rendrait au magasin, il verrait Kai et ils feront un combat. Kai ne lui aurait jamais dit '' Je t'aime'' et ne l'aurait jamais embrassé.

A cette pensée, Aichi s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas oublié. Il ne voulait pas que cela ne soit qu'un rêve. En vérité, il aimerait recommencer encore et encore. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Puis il se rappela ce que sa mère lui avait dit quand il avait 5 ans et qu'il voulait savoir comment sa mère avait su qu'elle aimait son père.

''_Je pensais à lui tout le temps, rien que le regarder faisait battre mon cœur à cent à l'heure. Mais c'est quand il m'a embrassé pour la première fois que j'ai compris. Car je n'avais plus qu'une envie, c'était de recommencer encore.''_

Est-ce qu'il pensait toujours à Kai ?

Pas toujours. Enfin quand il se réveillait le matin, il espérait le voir le soir au magasin de carte. Il imaginait sans cesse les combats qu'il pourrait avoir avec lui durant les cours, ce qui énervé les professeurs qui le traité alors de rêveur. Le midi, il se demandait si le châtain s'amusait bien avec Mia et Morikawa. Et une fois la journée finit, une grande joie l'envahissait. Durant ces combats il espérait toujours que Kai le regarde et le félicite lui prouvant qu'il était son égal.

Aichi se rendit compte, que sans s'en apercevoir il pensait tout le temps à Kai. Kai était en réalité le centre de son monde. Sans lui la vie n'avait aucun sens. Mais ce qui effrayer le plus le bleuté, c'est qu'il avait encore envie de goûter les lèvres du châtain. La vérité lui parut alors clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il était amoureux de Kai.

**Et voilà encore un chapitre de passé ! alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Review Please :D**

**A bientôt **

**ElineBlackMalfoy **

**P.s : Pour ceux qui suivre mais autres fics Une Nouvelle Vie et Destiné je vous rassure je ne les ai pas abandonnée ! C'est juste que j'ai le syndrôme de la page blanche pour les deux fics à mon plus grand malheur ! Mais j'ai bonne espoir que maintenant que c'est les vacances je puisse quand même les avancés ! à la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
